


Edging ecstasy

by viptenchou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Freeform - Mystic Messenger, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, He gets back on track sometimes, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I was trying to find good Yoosung/Saeran smut and then decided to just write it myself, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Literally no plot besides the smut bc i get too sidetracked to plan and stick to plot, M/M, PWP, Saeran gets off on control and sometimes being called Daddy, Saeran has control for short periods but eventually falls apart because he loves Yoosung so much, Shameless Smut, Soft!Saeran, Some Fluff, Sorry lmao inappropriate, Yoosung is literally a sub don't fucking @ me MC would even top him, im constantly re editing this one tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viptenchou/pseuds/viptenchou
Summary: Yoosung has no filter around the RFA,Saeran has no patience around Yoosung.His little boy needs to be properly punished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be good, to say the very least. Please read the tags.

The clinking of metal amused Saeran as Yoosung wriggled anxiously in his lap.

"Is this _really_ necessary, Saeran? _What if I want to touch you_?" A pout tugging at his lower lip as he whined. Yes, _whined_.

"Mm, that's the point honey. _It's called a punishment for a reason_." He pressed a soft kiss on Yoosung's lips to calm him down, trailing his fingers to the younger boy's chin, pinching it between his fingers. Lifting up his chin, to nibble at his jaw before the younger boy pulled away.

"But! I didn't _mean to say anything_ about our sex life to them. I-I-It just _sort of, kind of, slipped out_ , I swear. Please, forgive me Sae- _Daddy_." The younger boy ground his hips down and nipped away at his lover's neck in his version of repentance.

"Oh no, _none of that today_ sweetheart. I have some lovely plans for your punishment tonight." He stilled Yoosung's hips and licked at the shell of the boy's ear devilishly. "Are you going to be Daddy's good little boy?"

A shudder spread through his whole body as he pulled back and looked down, at his bare southern areas. His cock hardened and he whined softly when he remembered that a cock ring was slipped on earlier. "Yes Daddy. I will be good and do whatever you want."

"Good, good." Pushing Yoosung down on the bed they shared, he peppered open-mouthed kisses slowly down his neck, making sure to lick at his pet's soft skin as well. When he reached his lower abdomen, he chuckled as he heard the soft panting and mewling escaping Yoosung. "Enjoying yourself, hm?" His index finger tapped at the sensitive head of the blonde's cock and played with the cum pearled there. A jolt went up Yoosung's spine as he arched his back and hitched hips up slightly all while fidgeting with his handcuffs.

"Daddy." His name sounded more like a sigh than any coherent word. Drool made its way down his chin as Saeran bit at his inner thighs. Instinctively he tried to close his thighs shut which caused Saeran to spread them apart and pull the thighs closer to his face. Licking a stripe up from his entrance to his balls, Yoosung felt tears in his eyes. "Please, Daddy." 

Saeran raised his head to make eye contact with his sweet little boy, he stuck his three fingers in his mouth to make them slick enough for Yoosung. Obscene wet noises were made to tease the college student even more causing his cock to throb with pure want. Pulling the fingers out of his mouth slowly, letting the excessive amount of drool drip down his chin he probed his middle finger inside the wet heat slowly, allowing the burning sensation gradually turn into pleasure. When his pet's face wasn't scrunched anymore he leaned forward, towering over Yoosung's smaller frame and pushing his whole finger in, curling just enough to elicit a groan from his toy. When adding the second finger, he licked a stripe up Yoosung's neck to his chin panting softly while he did so. His pants were growing more and more uncomfortable as his boyfriend squirmed and moaned at his now scissoring fingers. "You sound so cute, _fuck_." Saeran rested his head on Yoosung's shoulder as he worked the third finger in, purposely overstimulating Yoosung's sweet spot so that he was practically screaming in pleasure in his ear.

"I can't wait to fuck you, god- _fuck_ , you still feel so tight around my fingers. Have you _actually been listening_ to me about not touching yourself? **Wow**." Rutting shallowly against Yoosung's erection, Saeran panted at the stimulus. "You've been such a good boy for Daddy, huh?" His fingers spread, scissoring, curling his fingers, and pressing against his prostate directly to open Yoosung even more. Arching up, Yoosung orgasms as Saeran pushes his fingers in and out at a rapid paces while rutting against him even quicker.

"Orgasming with just my fingers, what a naughty one my boy is." Saeran retracts his fingers slowly, tracing his fingers along the rim of his entrance, biting at Yoosung's earlobe in his hazed state, the afterglow of his orgasm still coursing through his veins. "My sweet _sweet_ boy. Daddy's going to fuck you _so hard_. Maybe even let you come _once_ tonight."

Yoosung bites his lower lip as Saeran rises up onto his knees and reaches in the bedside drawer. Within the drawer he reveals a toy, one of his favorites to use on his sweetheart, a phallic shaped toy used to stimulate. Yoosung shivers, eyeing the toy with a certain type of hunger in his aubergine eyes.

"If you last without orgasming, Daddy will reward you and pull the ring off your sorry cock." Saeran smiled as he stroked Yoosung's cock slowly, tugging at the foreskin and playing with the nearly clear cum on the top of his weeping cock. "Sound good, baby doll? Will you last for Daddy, hm?" Yoosung nodded as he spread his legs open to the challenge. "Let's see."

Dismissing lubrication for the vibrator, feeding into Yoosung's masochistic desires, Saeran prodded the object at his entrance. Looking into his hubby's eyes, he shoved the vibrator into him in one thrust relishing in the scream that leaves Yoosung. Arching his back from the shock, Yoosung barely has any time to recover from the thrust as Saeran turns the vibrations up all the way to 5. _Full power_. Saeran sits back on the bed, watching his beau shudder and sweat feverishly from the vibrations. His body writhing, bangs stuck to his forehead, sweat glistening down his body. His little cock was flushing a deep red at the tip and a cool purple at the shaft. The dissonant sound of metal clinking and grating against each other grew louder as his partner struggled to deal with the foreign sensations. A chuckle escapes Saeran as he undoes his tight jeans, unzipping and unbuttoning them slowly, closing his eyes. Taking in the sounds of whimpering, panting, and slurs of his name mixed with profanities leaving his honey's lips. He enclosed his fingers around his cock, stroking faster and faster until he was close. When he was about to orgasm, he kneels over Yoosung, his knees on each side of the blonde twink's thin waist and stroked himself through his orgasm. Yoosung grew accustomed to the vibrations after a few painful minutes and stopped thrashing which he took as a victory in his book.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, Saeran shuddered a sigh. "You're too good baby. So good. Daddy's sweet little boy." He trailed his finger down Yoosung's chest, gathering his come and wiping it on the blonde's lower lip.

Swiping his lower lip seductively, Yoosung moaned, "Daddy tastes so yummy. _Will Daddy fuck me now?_ I won." With that, he rolls his hips and Saeran gets off his boyfriend's chest to turn off the vibrator and remove it.

Saeran growls as he pulls at Yoosung's pliant thighs, bringing them closer only to line himself up with the boy's entrance. Hitching his hips forward and digging his nails into the college student's supple thighs, he sunk himself into the slicked, tight entrance. Arching his back and gasping at the burn of the stretch, Yoosung used all of his abdominal strength to sit up and kiss Saeran sloppily. Thrusting slowly, Saeran swallowed down his boyfriend's moans and whimpers. When they broke apart, Yoosung met Saeran's thrusts desperately wanting to cum.

"Daddy, I-I want to touch you, _please_." Yoosung cried as he sucked a small hickey, sucking, licking, and biting, onto his partner's neck.

Letting go on Yoosung's thighs and letting the boy ride him momentarily, Saeran searched for the key in his jeans pockets and undid the handcuffs. In a second, the blonde had his arms around his boyfriend's neck, hands grasping at the the white hair.

"Baby, are you close?" Saeran murmured onto Yoosung's shoulder as his hips canted upward at a rapid rate. His fingers wrapped around Yoosung's length, stroking as nails raked up and down his back with such vigor and fingers grasped at his hair, pulling it every which way. Yoosung nodded and with that Saeran pulled the ring up and over his cock. A heavy sigh escaped Yoosung and Saeran pinned the boy to the bed, grabbing hold on his waist and alternating between painfully slow thrusts and quicker thrusts.

"Fuck! Daddy, please! I want to cum, I want to cum so much." Whispering breathless please _please_ please's under distress, Saeran leaned close to Yoosung's ear and whispered a hot, "Come for Daddy."

Yoosung did as he was told with little to no delay, his body spasming and twitching in the process. His back arched beautifully under Saeran and his arms fell from Saeran's back. Soon after, Saeran orgasmed as well the tightening of Yoosung around being too much for him to handle.

 

"You are forgiven, baby boy." Saeran groans as he collapses atop his boyfriend.

"Well, I sure hope so." Yoosung giggles, shaking his hips happily to tease Saeran.

"Daddy needs some time to recover. Then we'll go for round 2 okay, babe?"

Yoosung nods in understanding and turns over in the bed, Saeran's slackening body with him as well.

"I love you, Daddy." Yoosung takes his boyfriend's face in his hands, pressing little pecks to Saeran's lips happily.

"Daddy loves you too. So so much." And with that he was embarrassingly hard again.

" _Oh_. Oh my." Yoosung gasped, feeling the cock inside him harden at his words. Saeran pouted.

"Don't judge me, you're so fucking cute. What am I going to do with you?" A frustrated sign and groan passed Saeran's lips, as he leaned his head on Yoosung's chest.

 

With a chuckle, Yoosung responded with a flick of sarcasm in his voice, "Fuck me again, I hope?"

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly need to stop all the wordplay


End file.
